


Whistle and I'll come to you

by azziria



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the brandy in the world can't erase the memory of those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle and I'll come to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of MR James.

The crows took his eyes first.

Those eyes still haunt Norrington. Dark, disturbing, devil's eyes, taunting him over Elizabeth's shoulder, mocking him even as the hangman places the noose around the pirate's neck. Then the drum roll, the creak and thud as the hangman pulls the lever, and Jack Sparrow dancing his last dance on the end of a gallows rope.

They hung his body out as a warning, and the crows took his eyes.

All the brandy in the world can't erase the memory of those eyes.

*****

Norrington sits alone in his quarters, half a bottle of brandy downed but still unquiet in his mind. Finally he lays down, but sleep eludes him, and he tosses and turns, dozing fitfully as the candle gutters down to a stub. In the early hours he senses a change in the wind, a breath of air from the open balcony window, and he shifts once more to find dark eyes watching him from the shadows.

"Sparrow."

"Commodore."

The pirate steps forward into the candlelight, a strangely predatory smile playing on his lips.

"'Ave you missed me then?"

Norrington smiles his thin smile.

"Like a hole in the head, Sparrow, like a hole in the head. May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You and me've got unfinished business, mate."

"We have?"

"We 'ave. Seems to me you never got what you was after, Commodore."

"Oh, I got what I was after, Mr Sparrow. Rest assured of that. I got what I was after the day I saw you dangling on the end of a rope. Justice, and the satisfaction of knowing that there was one less pirate sailing these seas."

A flashing gold grin. "Come, come, James - it is James, isn't it? - is that any way to talk to an old friend? 'Specially one that's come so far to pay yer a visit."

"Far?"

"From the black depths of Hell, mate. That's where you sent me, weren't it?"

"It was no more than you deserved."

"Ah well, that's where I beg to differ, mate. But it can't've bin easy fer you, never bein' sure whether you wanted to hang me or 'ave me."

"I was never in a moment's doubt, Sparrow."

"Is that so?"

Sparrow stretches himself out on the bed beside Norrington, propped on one elbow, looking down at him. His coat and hat are gone, his ragged shirt falls open to his navel, and his face is shadowed by that ridiculous hair. Norrington fights back an urge to reach out and push the tangled mass of locks and trinkets back from the pirate's face. He can't see his eyes. Suddenly he needs to see those eyes.

A beringed finger reaches out, tracing a line that burns like fire along Norrington's jaw, brushing lightly over his lips.

“Ye quite sure about that, James?”

Sparrow cocks his head, and for a fleeting moment Norrington thinks of a snake about to strike, that utterly motionless fraction of a second before it sinks its fangs into its prey. Then Sparrow leans in and kisses him, lips meeting his, tongue invading and caressing his mouth. He tastes rum, and salt, and a hint of something else he can’t place, something strange and sweetish, and not altogether pleasant. Then Sparrow’s voice in his ear, mouthing its insane litany...

“...all those things you wanted to do wi’ me, to do to me, Commodore... all those secrets you never told... all those dark and twisted desires, the things you couldn’t ‘ave, couldn’t do... but I know, ‘cause I’ve watched ye and I know it all...”

Sparrow’s voice drips honey and acid into his ear, spreading it through his body, mesmerising him, paralysing him, his limbs turned to lead so that he can’t move, and dammit! he doesn’t want to move, this man has haunted his dreams before, and this feels so right even though he knows it shouldn’t...

Sparrow’s hand leaves his face, sliding south over the tender skin of his neck, lingering in the hollow above his collarbone, lips following fingers. Norrington gasps as a thumbnail grazes his nipple, and Sparrow stops the gasp with his mouth.

“Don’t fight it, luv. Y’know ye can’t resist me. Ye’ve waited too long for this.”

Practiced fingers glide across his belly, sliding down to cup his balls and caress his now-hard cock.

"I knew you'd warm to me, Commodore..." Amused, damn him. But now those fingers are grasping him, sliding smoothly and firmly up and down his length, drawing a shuddering response from his body with every stroke. Slick fingers, clever fingers, a demon’s touch driving him to the edge and beyond... 

“Devil!” he moans, and he hears the pirate give a low chuckle.

“Aye, mate, a devil from the dark, and I’ll come t’ye when ye call me...”

Then the curtains billow and a shaft of moonlight falls across the bed... and the fingers on his cock are gone from soft flesh to hard bone, and the face in the flickering shadows is a grinning rictus of teeth and empty eye sockets, and Norrington opens his mouth to scream...

...and comes awake with a jolt, heart pounding, body slick with sweat, belly sticky with semen. Sunlight is pouring through the open balcony window, and outside he can hear the sounds of a new day.

A dream. A nightmare. Nothing more.

He throws back the covers and crosses to the washstand, sluicing the night's memory from his skin. His eyes in the mirror are dark smudged shadows, an echo of other eyes, and he shakes his head, needing sunlight to dispel his dark dreams.

But as he pulls the curtain aside to let in more light, something rolls from its folds.

A bead. A battered and chipped red and white bead.

And suddenly the morning breeze is ice on his skin, carrying in its sigh the creak of hanging bones and the far-off sound of faint, mocking laughter...


End file.
